Sparks and Camera Flashes
by Holly Chase
Summary: "Am I interrupting something?" Lily's eyes flitted from Scorp to Rose like she was afraid they would combust in an explosion of flying sparks and swearwords. Rose is sure that fame and exams are enough of a struggle without adding love into the mix. It's a shame that her heart doesn't always listen to her brain.


**A/N: I'm a total ScorpiusXRose fan so I thought I would write a piece devoted to them. Please tell me what you think in a review!**

**~Music suggestion: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift~**

* * *

Sparks and Camera Flashes:

_I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild,_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me._

_-Taylor Swift-_

Rose walked from the Burrow in her borrowed heels nervously. She wasn't used to feeling nervous; she was generally quite a self-assured person. She knew that she was clever; she knew that she was loved… and she knew that she was being watched by reporters in disguise. Rose shook herself, striking up the 'media-approved' pose that she'd been doing at gatherings since first year. Scorpius stood to her left side and Albus to her right. It was the classic 'trio' position apparently, single gender in the middle and duo gender on each side. It was annoying too. Rita Skeeta had perfected these stances when Scorp first came around and they've been our 'signature moves' ever since. All of her family have them, when they get back from Hogwarts in first year is when we are suddenly expected to be mature. People don't want to hear them stumble over long words (which they only did because otherwise they'd have to be re-interviewed) and play with toys (no comment), they want to see young adults ready to follow in the footsteps of their parents.

When Rose and Al became friends with Scorp it was the biggest 'scandal' for months with interviews from everyone in the two families they could get their hands on, and then the press started searching for new angles_. 'Rebellion in the House of Weasley'_ was popular for a while then _'Albus Potter: Gay?'_ which made everyone laugh for days and Harry to write angrily to the _Prophet_ and getting an official apology for both Scorpius and Albus. The phase at the moment is '_Malfoy and Weasley: Friends or Foe?' _which focuses on the time when Rose shouted at Scorp because he'd sopped her from revising for a whole hour! Through each of these chapters in the _Prophets_ back story their postures have to change. '_Rebellion in the House of Weasley'_ meant that she had to look more 'insubordinate' and in _'Albus Potter: Gay?'_ had to look bemused while Al and Scorp faced inwards. At that moment their position involved Rose holding the hands of 'both her boys' (which in her opinion made her sound like an incestual slut) and standing slightly in front of them.

They stood together at the edge of the gazebo watching Victoire take a final lap around the dance floor with Uncle Bill before being passed back to a glowing Teddy. Rose unconsciously squeezed Scorpius hand as the bride a groom began to be joined by other couples. Rose checked for her cousins but finds that only Fred was to be found on the dance floor, face buried in his date, Jess', hair. Smiling at her cousin's obvious happiness, Rose turned her attention back to Scorpius, she followed his gaze and watched, breathless, as Al approached Maya stealthily. She was distracted again as Draco and Astoria Malfoy began to laugh at something that her own Dad seemed to have said. Rose almost grinned, before reminding herself that if she did then a crooked smile would be splattered across the front page in less time than it took for Hugo to break something.

Speaking of Hugo… Rose turned around wondering what her little brother was up to, then she remembered where Hugo would be standing and waved up at the stage. Hugo waved down enthusiastically at her, after years of choirs and voice coaches as well as natural musical talent and a way with instruments, Hugo had officially become lead singer in the new band; _Headstrong_. Hermione had not been happy about him partially dropping out of school but the united front and repeated pleadings from various members of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin (and somehow, even the Malfoy's had gotten involved) clan, as well as the promise of having a song devoted to her (although she did seem quite horrified when Hugo brought it up); agreed to let him leave the school at will, as long as Transfiguration was never missed and Rose would tutor him through fifth year.

Rose noticed that her Mum didn't seem too worried about Hugo's future when the next song came on. Switching quickly from soft and melodic, the up and coming band began to belt out the new biggest hit (something that Hugo brought up every few minutes. Suddenly the dance floor was filled with bodies and Rose felt herself being dragged on the floor, pulling Scorpius behind. A smoky haze drifted from under the platform, filling the air with cloud and making the blue lights reflect eerily. Limbs were flailing through the air as everyone attempted to stay upright and all thoughts were abruptly squished in the darkness. The louder rock songs began to fade out going from EAR-BLASTING to loud and then sinking back to the classical wedding rhythm. Rose found herself unwilling to move from the dance floor, and swayed to the gentle beat for a couple of minutes, surveying her family. Louis, as usual, surrounded by girls, James and his date chatting with Fred and Jess; Roxy with Daniel and Dom and her date rushing towards the formerly mentioned group.

Where was Lily? Rose wondered absently and then she noticed something far more important, she was holding Scorpius' hand. In panic Rose spun to the left, almost causing a tray of crepes to go flying. Scorpius pulled her out-of-the-way and their fingers remained linked. She could already hear the camera clicks and was that a flash, or a trick of the light? She pried his hand from hers and as he looked at her she whispered:

"Scorp, we've got N.E.W.T'S, I can't deal with exams _and_ reporters," Scorpius took her hand again.

"We're best friends too Rose," his voice held a tightness that Rose didn't like. "Even if you don't want to be seen with me as a couple, we've been like this for years."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Rose said furiously, with a sinking feeling. "And it's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's just that _I can't deal with any more pressure_." Scorpius turned his head away from her, so she couldn't see his face. "Scorp, I…" Rose's mouth felt dry. Suddenly, Lily was there and Rose forced herself to focus on the one-sided conversation.

"… It's not fair, because now it means I'm all alone in History of Magic!" Lily was saying, waving her hands wildly to emphasize the fact. Her 'trademark' leopard-print flats were glowing weirdly in the blue filtered light. Rose had to commend Ginny on the hair style, Lily's hair _always_ had to be styled, or the next day pictures of a 'passionate girl' with 'tangled hair' would be front page. "So, Scorp…" Lily trailed off, seeming to notice the tension between Scorpius and Rose for the first time. "Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes flitted from Scorp to Rose like she was afraid they would combust in an explosion of flying sparks and swearwords.

"No," Rose said at the same time as Scorpius muttered:

"Yes," they looked at each other before turning back to Lily. Rose's younger cousin shot her an alarmed look before backing off and ducking behind a table. Rose almost groaned as Lily mouthed to her: '_no swearing'_ in the patronizing way that only someone younger than you can perfect (prime offender: Hugo). Rose looked up at the blond boy beside her; Scorpius sat on the edge of a table. "You _were_ going to say something." He accused, "before Lily arrived." Rose shrugged.

"So?" Scorpius gave an annoyed growl.

"So, what were you going to say?" He fiddled with the end of his tie; Rose shook her head even though Scorpius wasn't looking.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing?" Scorpius sounded disbelieving and Rose was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were standing. It was closer than they'd ever stood when they were really just friends and she winced, imagining the media raising cameras' and grinning at each other as they published picture after glossy picture in the next editions of _Weasleys' and Potters' _(an actual magazine). All thoughts of ignoring their relationship in favour of exams and less pressure dissolved in less time than it took to blink. How could she pretend that she wasn't totally and completely in love? And why should she have to hide it from everyone? Sure, it would be big; but going to the shops and buying a white tank-top was also 'big' and Rose suddenly found herself not being so bothered by the thought of the publicity. Scorpius must have felt her gaze on him, because he looked up slightly sullenly.

Rose nodded slowly and took his hand. Scorpius blinked and then frowned in confusion before entwining his fingers with hers; he glanced at her for confirmation. Rose lead the way to the dance floor, not paying any attention to the silence that followed them, she could deal with it. She had Scorp.

Rose twisted her head towards the stage and Hugo winked at her. The music softened and seamlessly changed to a much slower piece that Rose was sure she could move to even without Scorpius and his dancing abilities. Scorpius held her hand uncertainly, as though now it actually came to the whole 'official' business he wasn't so sure how to go about it. Ah well, Rose knew enough for both of them. She guided Scorp's hands to her waist and placed hers around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Scorpius was stiff at first, but as Rose and he started to sway to the harmonious piece, began to relax and dance her around in a circle.

The whispers started; disbelieving noises that seemed deafening against the quiet melody and made Scorpius flinch. Rose felt his arms begin to retract and held them in place with one arm.

"Scorp," she breathed. He lowered his head so that she could see every detail in his grey-green eyes and she inhaled the woody, fresh scent that clung to him no matter what. It was strangely soothing to have the comforting scent so close at hand. Scorpius mumbled something back, almost silently, Rose continued speaking. "You know I was just saying how I didn't want to go official because of pressure and press?" Scorp murmured an assent and Rose to one last oak-y breath. "I want to go official."

Rose didn't even wait for Scorpius' eyes to widen, she was already kissing him. Rose silently thank whatever, or whoever, it was that had made Scorpius lower his head to her level, before having all thoughts washed from her mind. It was an unusual occurrence for a girl who was top of her year. Rose ran her fingers through Scorpius' platinum hair. Whilst her lips were occupied Rose's listened to the loud voices that had suddenly started up and from the corner of her eye, could already see the tell-tell twinkles of camera lenses. Evidently, Scorpius had noticed too, as he pulled away a tad to speak.

"Rose…" she cut him off for a couple of seconds, before he tried again: "Rose, this is going to be all over the front page." Rose gave the approximation of a shrug and tried to kiss him again, Scorpius held her back; Rose frowned. "I don't want to pressure you, I know you find it hard to balance your 'fame' and school, I don't want to be a burden. I was just being grumpy," he insisted, but his heart wasn't in it. He was already leaning forwards again.

"Scorpius," Rose mumbled and the clicks and flashes sparked like miniature, out of focus fireworks.

"Hey!" called an obnoxiously loud voice, "leave them alone, why don't you?" Rose smiled; she had never loved her brother more than at that moment. Scorpius stared at her expectantly and Rose spoke again:

"Scorp, do you love me?" there wasn't even the slightest pause before nodding. "Then keep your eyes on me," she said before closing her eyes and claiming her small slice of heaven. Whatever happened next, they could deal with it.

* * *

**Yeah... I wasn't really sure how to end... meh :(**


End file.
